Organizations have become increasingly dependent on computers to maintain high levels of productivity. Administering a large number of computers in an organization can be a burdensome task. The burden is further compounded when the computers are scattered throughout various locations and departments of the organization.
One particularly challenging aspect of computer administration relates to software upgrades. It may be desirable to adopt new or upgraded software to take advantage of new or enhanced functionality. However, when software is installed, unanticipated problems may arise. Such problems can range from minor annoyances to a complete disruption of functionality.
As a result, those responsible for the administration of an organization's computers may be reluctant to install new software until after they have had an opportunity to test the effect of installing the software. During testing, solutions for overcoming disruptions can be found, or it may be discovered that the software needs further work by the software developer.
Software installation to a set of computers in an organization is thus a burdensome task that can disrupt an organization if not properly implemented. Improvements in the field of software installation are needed.